direstraitsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Mark Knopfler
Mark Knopfler (Glasgow, 12 agosto 1949) è un chitarrista, cantautore, compositore di colonne sonore e produttore discografico britannico. In origine conosciuto soprattutto per essere stato il fondatore e leader carismatico della celebre rock band Dire Straits (attiva tra il 1977 e il 1995), a partire dal 1996 ha inciso album di eccellente livello come solista4. Nel corso della sua carriera, inoltre, il musicista britannico ha occasionalmente suonato in altre band (come ad esempio il "supergruppo" The Notting Hillbillies) e con altri artisti, quali Bob Dylan, Eric Clapton, Van Morrison, Bryan Ferry, John Fogerty, Phil Lynott, Sting, Steely Dan e Chet Atkins. È stato anche produttore discografico di alcuni lavori di Tina Turner, Randy Newman e Bob Dylan; infine, ha composto la colonna sonora di parecchi film, tra cui Local Hero, La storia fantastica, Ultima fermata Brooklyn, Sesso & potere e Metroland. Uomo schivo e lontano dai princìpi del music business, Knopfler è riconosciuto come un maestro della tecnica fingerstyle e, più in generale, come uno dei più grandi chitarristi nella storia della musica rock. Biografia Gli inizi Il padre di Mark Knopfler è un architetto ebreo, costretto a fuggire dal regime fascista della nativa Ungheria a causa delle sue idee politiche; la madre invece è inglese. Quando Mark ha sette anni, la famiglia Knopfler si trasferisce da Glasgow a Newcastle upon Tyne, la città natale della madre; in quel periodo, il padre e lo zio Kingsley, valente pianista, spingono Mark ad avvicinarsi al linguaggio della musica e allo studio del violino. All'età di quattordici anni, Knopfler chiede in dono a suo padre una chitarra elettrica Fender Stratocaster rossa come quella di Hank Marvin; tuttavia, poiché la sua famiglia non si può permettere una simile spesa, si deve accontentare di un'imitazione a poco prezzo5. Mark è comunque entusiasta del regalo, tant'è vero che rapidamente impara a suonare lo strumento da autodidatta, ascoltando e cercando di riprodurre i brani dei grandi chitarristi dell'epoca, quali Chet Atkins, Jimi Hendrix, Django Reinhardt e James Burton. Il giovanissimo Knopfler ama particolarmente anche la musica di Bob Dylan e si diverte a cantare e a suonare le canzoni del grande cantautore americano con la compagna di scuola Sue Hercombe; nel 1965 i due ragazzi formano un duo folk ed acquisiscono una certa notorietà dopo un'apparizione televisiva su un'emittente regionale5. Nel 1967, Knopfler frequenta con profitto un corso annuale di giornalismo presso l'Harlow Technical College6, il che gli assicura un posto di lavoro a Leeds come cronista del quotidiano Yorkshire Evening Post7. Nel frattempo, il giovane decide di proseguire gli studi e due anni più tardi si iscrive al corso di laurea in lingua e letteratura inglese della University of Leeds8; nel medesimo periodo lavora presso il Loughton College come insegnante di inglese per stranieri e per ragazzi con problemi psicologici nell'apprendimento. Mentre vive a Leeds, Knopfler sposa la fidanzata Kathy White e forma un duo chiamato The Duolian String Pickers con il chitarrista blues Steve Phillips5. Nel 1973 Mark, dopo aver conseguito la laurea ed essersi separato dalla moglie, si trasferisce a Londra dove viene raggiunto dal fratello minore David, anch'egli grande appassionato di musica; nella capitale britannica Knopfler ha numerose opportunità per perfezionare la sua tecnica e per sei mesi suona come chitarrista solista nei Brewers Droop, una band blues/pub rock. In quel periodo compone anche il suo primo brano originale, intitolato Summer's Coming My Way e tuttora inedito5. Negli anni successivi, Mark matura molto come musicista e nel tempo libero scrive numerose canzoni; tuttavia, essendo timido e poco fiducioso nelle proprie capacità di compositore, è restio ad eseguirle in pubblico5. Una prima svolta ha luogo nel 1977, quando il fratello David, che ha da lui ereditato la passione per la chitarra, gli presenta John Illsley, un amico che lavora come commesso in un negozio di dischi e che suona il basso per diletto. I tre decidono di costituire una band ed il progetto si concretizza quando si unisce a loro il batterista Pick Withers, già compagno di Mark Knopfler nei Brewers Droop e conosciuto in Italia per aver fatto parte dei The Primitives, popolare gruppo beat degli anni sessanta. Il grande successo con i Dire Straits La neonata band comincia ad esibirsi con il nome di Cafè Racers, che viene presto modificato in Dire Straits ("gravi difficoltà") per sottolineare con ironia il contesto di ristrettezze economiche nel quale si trovano i quattro giovani musicisti5. Gli inizi sono faticosi e con pochi riscontri di pubblico: Knopfler e compagni propongono un rock and roll classico, nello stile degli anni cinquanta e sessanta, impreziosito da influenze blues, country e jazz; pertanto la loro musica è del tutto fuori moda e in controtendenza rispetto ai gusti dell'epoca. In quei mesi, infatti, spopolano generi quali la new wave, la disco music e soprattutto il punk rock irriverente ed iconoclastico dei Sex Pistols. Tuttavia, nel 1978 i quattro musicisti trovano un produttore che pubblica il loro primo album, registrato nell'arco di soli dodici giorni nel febbraio di quell'anno ed intitolato semplicemente Dire Straits; il lavoro, che raccoglie i migliori brani dei tempi della "gavetta", tra cui il formidabile singolo Sultans of Swing, passa inizialmente inosservato nel Regno Unito ma ottiene un immediato successo in Olanda, Germania, Australia e Stati Uniti. Il secondo album della band britannica, intitolato Communiqué e pubblicato nel 1979, ricalca gli stilemi dell'esordio e non ne replica il successo di vendite; tuttavia il lavoro, essendo particolarmente ricco di fraseggi e assoli chitarristici di Mark Knopfler, è molto apprezzato dai fan e contribuisce a consolidare la fama del leader dei Dire Straits. Le frasi di chitarra sono originali e riconoscibili alla prima nota; lo stile di Knopfler colpisce il pubblico e molti colleghi musicisti. È il caso di Bob Dylan, che stravede per Mark e lo vuole ad ogni costo al suo fianco come chitarrista solista negli album Slow Train Coming e Infidels. Mark Knopfler con la Schecter Custom Stratocaster rossa e bianca durante un concerto dei Dire Straits nel 1981 Il 1980 è l'anno di Making Movies, che consegue un ottimo riscontro commerciale anche in paesi che in precedenza sono solamente stati sfiorati dal successo dei Dire Straits, come ad esempio l'Italia (dove risulta l'LP più venduto dell'anno 1981) e la Spagna. I brani Tunnel of Love, Romeo and Juliet e Skateaway diventano anche singoli di successo a livello mondiale. L'album segna una svolta nel percorso della band per molti aspetti: in primo luogo, è il primo lavoro ad essere co-prodotto dallo stesso Mark Knopfler, che peraltro mostra di essere ulteriormente maturato come songwriter; inoltre, durante le sessioni di registrazioni del disco, David Knopfler lascia la band per intraprendere una carriera solista. In occasione del quarto album, intitolato Love over Gold (1982), fanno il loro ingresso nel gruppo il chitarrista Hal Lindes ed il tastierista Alan Clark; inoltre Mark Knopfler, nel frattempo trasferitosi a New York, assume temporaneamente anche il ruolo di produttore unico per contrastare le pressioni della casa discografica, che auspicherebbe un'impostazione più commerciale per la band. I Dire Straits, al contrario, danno alle stampe un lavoro sperimentale, composto da soli cinque brani prevalentemente strumentali, tra cui il capolavoro Telegraph Road e Private Investigations. Alla fine dell'anno anche Pick Withers abbandona il gruppo per motivi familiari e viene rimpiazzato da Terry Williams. La pubblicazione dell'EP ExtendedancEPlay (1983) viene seguita da un tour mondiale nel corso del quale i Dire Straits propongono i loro brani più noti riarrangiati in modo efficace; l'esperienza viene documentata dal doppio album Alchemy: Dire Straits Live (1984) che, oltre a rappresentare una testimonianza eloquente delle eccellenti capacità tecniche di tutta la band, è riconosciuto come uno dei momenti più alti della carriera di Knopfler come chitarrista. I Dire Straits confermano la propria fama di "anonima band di successo", non creano scandali, non suscitano polemiche e non appaiono sui giornali se non per la bellezza della loro musica; la chitarra di Mark Knopfler, la Schecter Custom Stratocaster rossa e bianca, diventa un simbolo per milioni di appassionati che seguono il gruppo nel corso degli anni. Nel medesimo periodo, Mark si dedica a numerosi progetti paralleli: tra le altre attività, oltre a partecipare alla registrazione di Release (1983), l'album del debutto solista del fratello David, firma le colonne sonore dei film Local Hero (1983) e Cal (1984). Inoltre, nel novembre del 1983 sposa in seconde nozze Lourdes Salamone; Benji e Joseph, i due gemelli della coppia, nasceranno nel 1987. Dopo un altro avvicendamento nella formazione (il tastierista Guy Fletcher subentra al chitarrista Hal Lindes), nel 1985 viene pubblicato Brothers in Arms, il lavoro di maggior successo di vendite dei Dire Straits, che diventa in breve tempo così popolare da essere spesso utilizzato come riferimento campione per la valutazione degli impianti hi-fi9. Dall'album vengono inoltre estratti numerosi singoli che scalano le classifiche, tra cui l'omonimo brano Brothers in Arms, Money for Nothing e Your Latest Trick. Il successivo tour mondiale (maggio 1985-aprile 1986) prevede oltre 230 concerti ed è il più lungo ed ambizioso mai concepito da un gruppo musicale fino a quel momento5. I progetti alternativi e le collaborazioni « Tutto ciò che voglio fare è suonare. » (Mark Knopfler) Nel 1986 i componenti dei Dire Straits decidono di sospendere l'attività di gruppo: pertanto Knopfler può dedicarsi a tempo pieno alla stesura di colonne sonore per il cinema e ad altri progetti alternativi. L'anno successivo, durante una cena organizzata dal chitarrista britannico in un locale del quartiere londinese di Notting Hill5, nasce l'idea di costituire una band folk-country-blues: il "supergruppo", del quale fanno parte anche Steve Phillips (il musicista conosciuto negli anni dell'università a Leeds), Brendan Croker ed il tastierista dei Dire Straits Guy Fletcher, viene chiamato The Notting Hillbillies. Nel frattempo, Mark Knopfler presta la sua opera anche in album di altri artisti, quali Phil Lynott, Tina Turner, Van Morrison, Sting, Randy Newman e Jeff Healey. Il 1988 vede il ritorno dei Dire Straits che, accompagnati per l'occasione da Eric Clapton, sono i grandi protagonisti del concerto organizzato a Wembley per il settantesimo compleanno di Nelson Mandela; gli Straits si esibiscono per scopi benefici anche due anni più tardi a Knebworth, insieme a Elton John e di nuovo a Clapton. Nel 1990 vengono inoltre pubblicati Missing...Presumed Having a Good Time, unico lavoro discografico dei Notting Hillbillies (a cui segue un tour britannico del "supergruppo"), e Neck and Neck, piacevole album di duetti country rock con Chet Atkins per il quale Knopfler rifiuta ogni compenso10. Il 1991 è l'anno dell'attesissimo ritorno su disco dei Dire Straits con On Every Street, che raggiunge subito la vetta della classifica inglese; si tratta di un album estremamente eterogeneo, che risente delle variegate esperienze musicali di Knopfler. Nel biennio 1991-92 Mark e compagni sono impegnati in un nuovo tour mondiale di oltre 250 concerti, al termine del quale decidono di sciogliere la band. Knopfler commenterà così tale decisione in un'intervista del 200211: « Negli ultimi anni eravamo diventati una struttura gigantesca: durante i tour mi capitava di mangiare con persone del nostro staff che non conoscevo nemmeno, mentre a me sarebbe piaciuto stare un po' a casa con i miei figli e dedicarmi a ciò che so fare meglio, ossia scrivere canzoni. Considero i Dire Straits come un luogo meraviglioso da visitare, ma non in cui fermarsi per viverci. » L'epopea dei Dire Straits si chiude pacificamente con due album live: il pregevole On the Night (1993), che riassume l'ultimo tour della band, e il vivace Live at the BBC (1995), che invece raccoglie alcune esibizioni risalenti al 1977 e al 1980. Nel frattempo, Knopfler si separa da Lourdes Salamone nel 1993. La carriera solista « Mi immagino il paradiso come un luogo dove la musica folk incontra la musica blues. » (Mark Knopfler) Nel 1996 viene pubblicato il primo album solista di Mark, intitolato Golden Heart, in cui si alternano atmosfere celtiche e sonorità che ancora ricordano gli anni dei Dire Straits. Costituitasi durante le sessioni di registrazione del disco, la formazione principale della band solista di Knopfler – nota anche con il nome di "The 96'ers", cioè "Quelli del 1996" – è formata da Guy Fletcher (già tastierista dei Dire Straits), Richard Bennett (chitarra), Glenn Worf (basso), Chad Cromwell (batteria), Matt Rollings (pianoforte) e Jim Cox (tastiere). Il "First Solo Tour" del musicista britannico ha luogo tra la primavera e l'estate del 1996 ed è molto seguito; il 15 aprile, inoltre, Knopfler registra presso gli studi televisivi della BBC a Londra il concerto speciale An Evening with Mark, che viene pubblicato in formato VHS con il titolo di A Night in London. L'anno successivo il chitarrista sposa l'attrice e scrittrice irlandese Kitty Aldridge12; dall'unione nasceranno Isabella nel 1998 e Katya Ruby Rose nel 200313. Il 2000 vede la pubblicazione di Sailing to Philadelphia; insieme al singolo What It Is, l'album riscuote un grande successo popolare ed è impreziosito dalla presenza di alcuni ospiti illustri, quali James Taylor e Van Morrison. Nel luglio 2002, Knopfler organizza quattro concerti di beneficenza ribattezzati "Mark and Friends": nella prima metà delle esibizioni il chitarrista suona con i Notting Hillbillies, mentre nella parte successiva si dedica al repertorio dei Dire Straits, accompagnato da Guy Fletcher, Jimmy Nail, Chris White, Robbie McIntosh, Danny Cummings e John Illsley. I successivi lavori discografici sono nel 2002 The Ragpicker's Dream e nel 2004 Shangri-La, album nei quali si registra un riavvicinamento ad altri generi musicali quali il folk e il country. Il 15 giugno 2005 riceve a Reggio Calabria il "Riccio d'Argento" della rassegna "Fatti di Musica" di Ruggero Pegna riservato ai grandi autori internazionali. Nel 2006 pubblica All the Roadrunning, un album di duetti con Emmylou Harris che raccoglie sette anni di registrazioni con la popolare artista country americana; il lavoro viene promosso mediante un breve tour mondiale ed un dvd con la registrazione della serata al Gibson Ampitheatre di Atlantic City. Il 2007 è invece l'anno del suo quinto album solista, intitolato Kill to Get Crimson, in cui si manifestano tendenze sempre maggiori di cantautore folk e sempre minori di "guitar hero". Anche durante gli anni della carriera solista Knopfler effettua le solite collaborazioni in album di altri artisti, tra cui Jools Holland, Bill Wyman, John Fogerty e B.B. King. Scrive inoltre colonne sonore da film, cosa che aveva già fatto negli anni precedenti e partecipa a numerose serate di beneficenza. Alla fine di settembre 2008, attraverso il sito internet dell'ex componente dei Dire Straits (ed attuale partner musicale dello stesso Knopfler), il polistrumentista Guy Fletcher, si apprende che Mark Knopfler è ritornato in studio per la preparazione del nuovo album intitolato "Get Lucky" poi pubblicato il 14 settembre 2009 e seguito da un tour mondiale che tocca l'America e l'Europa concludendosi in Spagna alla fine dell'estate 2010. Le chitarre « Mark Knopfler ha la straordinaria capacità di far emettere alla sua Schecter Custom Stratocaster dei suoni che paiono prodotti dagli angeli il sabato sera, quando sono esausti per il fatto di essere stati buoni tutta la settimana e sentono il bisogno di una birra forte. » (Douglas Adams) I primi grandi successi dei Dire Straits e il personalissimo tocco di Mark Knopfler vennero alla luce con le limpide timbriche di una onnipresente Stratocaster sempre pulitissima, mentre negli ultimi anni del gruppo e nella successiva carriera solista si registra un deciso cambio di rotta verso i suoni stile Gibson, dapprima con delle Pensa-Suhr (principalmente con modelli MK1 e MK2), poi con diverse Gibson Les Paul standard; Knopfler ha dato inoltre un contributo decisivo alla popolarità della chitarra resofonica, che suona in molti suoi brani (quali Romeo and Juliet, Telegraph Road, Done with Bonaparte). Negli ultimissimi tempi, pur continuando a preferire la produzione Gibson per gli assoli, si è mostrato, per i brani dalle sonorità più "hawaiiane", sempre più spesso con addosso un nuovo modello di Fender Stratocaster, intitolatagli dal marchio americano quale fedele copia della chitarra che lo ha reso celebre, e due modelli di chitarra acustica (una Dreadnought ed una Parlor con attaccatura al dodicesimo tasto) dalla Martin C.F., grazie alla sua sempre maggiore tendenza verso le sonorità folk e acustiche in genere, tendenza inaugurata già dalla seconda metà degli anni 90 con una forte "presenza" di una Gibson Advanced Jumbo. Knopfler ha utilizzato comunque, nel corso della sua carriera, per determinati brani, diversissimi tipi di chitarre, soprattutto Fender Telecaster, semiacustiche Gibson e Gretsch e altre. Discografia Con i Dire Straits * 1978 - Dire Straits * 1979 - Communiqué * 1980 - Making Movies * 1982 - Love over Gold * 1983 - ExtendedancEPlay (EP) * 1984 - Alchemy: Dire Straits Live (live) * 1985 - Brothers in Arms * 1988 - Money for Nothing (raccolta) * 1991 - On Every Street * 1993 - On the Night (live) * 1993 - Encores (EP live) * 1995 - Live at the BBC (live) * 1998 - Sultans of Swing: The Very Best of Dire Straits (raccolta) * 2005 - Private Investigations: The Best of Dire Straits and Mark Knopfler (raccolta) Da solista * 1996 - Golden Heart * 2000 - Sailing to Philadelphia * 2002 - The Ragpicker's Dream * 2004 - Shangri-La * 2005 - The Trawlerman's Song (EP) * 2005 - Private Investigations: The Best of Dire Straits and Mark Knopfler (raccolta) * 2007 - Kill to Get Crimson * 2009 - Get Lucky Colonne sonore * 1983 - Local Hero * 1984 - Music from "Cal" * 1984 - Comfort and Joy * 1987 - The Princess Bride * 1989 - Last Exit to Brooklyn * 1993 - Screenplaying (raccolta) * 1998 - Wag the Dog * 1998 - Metroland * 2001 - A Shot at Glory Altri album * 1990 - Missing...Presumed Having a Good Time (The Notting Hillbillies) * 1990 - Neck and Neck (duetti con Chet Atkins) * 2006 - All the Roadrunning (duetti con Emmylou Harris) * 2006 - Real Live Roadrunning (live, duetti con Emmylou Harris) Materiale filmato ufficiale * 1984 - Alchemy: Dire Straits Live - VHS (live con i Dire Straits) * 1985 - Brothers in Arms video collection - VHS (con i Dire Straits) * 1992 - Dire Straits The Videos - VHS (con i Dire Straits) * 1993 - On the Night - VHS; dal 2003 disponibile in DVD (live con i Dire Straits) * 1996 - A Night in London - VHS; dal 2003 disponibile in DVD (live) * 1997 - Music for Montserrat - DVD (live con Eric Clapton, Sting, Elton John, Phil Collins, Paul McCartney e Carl Perkins) * 1998 - Sultans of Swing: The Very Best of Dire Straits - DVD (con i Dire Straits) * 2006 - Real Live Roadrunning - DVD (live con Emmylou Harris) Note 1. ^ a b c d (EN) Mark Knopfler – Biography. All Music Guide. URL consultato il 28-04-2010. 2. ^ (EN) Biography for Mark Knopfler. Internet Movie Database. URL consultato il 28-03-2009. 3. ^ a b c d Vengono considerati esclusivamente gli album pubblicati come solista ad eccezione delle colonne sonore; sono dunque esclusi dal computo i lavori realizzati in collaborazione con Chet Atkins ed Emmylou Harris, oltre alle opere dei Dire Straits e dei Notting Hillbillies. 4. ^ Giulio Nannini e Mauro Ronconi, op. cit., pag. 135. 5. ^ a b c d e f g h Terry Kilburn. (EN) Mark Knopfler Authorized Biography. Mark-Knopfler-News.co.uk, 03-12-1999, aggiornato il 26-10-2009. URL consultato il 25-12-2008. 6. ^ The Journalism Centre 7. ^ Chaos on the Sheepscar Interchange 8. ^ Who's been here 9. ^ Colin Irwin, op. cit. 10. ^ Alberto Guizzetti. Mark Knopfler. www.hendrixguitars.com. URL consultato il 28-03-2009. 11. ^ Giulio Nannini e Mauro Ronconi, op. cit., pag. 107. 12. ^ MARK TIES THE KNOT-FLER AGAIN; TV Kitty is wife No 3 in paradise wedding 13. ^ Knopfler a dad Bibliografia * Colin Irwin, Dire Straits, 1994. (ISBN non disponibile). * Giulio Nannini e Mauro Ronconi, Le Canzoni dei Dire Straits, Milano, Editori Riuniti, 2003. ISBN 8835953197. * Michael Oldfield, Dire Straits, Londra, Sidgwick & Jackson, 1984. (ISBN non disponibile). * Giancarlo Passarella, Solid Rock. (ISBN non disponibile). * Alessandra Ziliani, Dire Straits & rock-poesia, Milano, Arti grafiche AGEL, 1982. (ISBN non disponibile). Categoria:Persone